


Rayn, Rain

by ReebaJee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birth, Death, Experimental Style, Poetic, Rain, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReebaJee/pseuds/ReebaJee
Summary: A rather more poetic take on the process of rebirth.And because there aren't any SI/OC who get reincarnated in Ame (that I know of) and that is a damn shame.This is a prologue basically if I ever get around to writing more of it.





	Rayn, Rain

 

* * *

 

It was a dark and stormy night.

 

**Rayn lay in bed, curled around a laptop.**

_A woman lay prone in a hospital bead._

**Computer screen illuminated feverish face as animated images played before half lidded eyes.**

_Flickering fluorescent lights cast her skin in a sickly grey pallor._

**Outside golden streetlights illuminated the slowly abating moisture in the air.**

_Outside the tower thunderclouds hung heavy overhead, ominous with the threat of rain_.

**The sound of raindrops softly pelting the window lulled a false sense of safety, obscuring the hiss of a gas leak.**

_The thunder rent the air with a wicked boom, muffling the sound of her screams._

**Rayn sniffed, couldn’t smell a thing around clogged sinuses and sore throat, numb tastebuds and buzzing ears.**

_Sweat beaded and trickled down her brow like condensation on the pipes encasing the metal labyrinth._

**Lids finally falling closed, Rayn took one last breath of carbon monoxide filled air.**

_With a final push and cry, the sky opened up, releasing a deluge._

**Outside the rain finally stopped.**

On a dark and stormy night, an old soul transformed

* * *

 


End file.
